Konoha Love Lesson
by Ale-ann
Summary: Tsunade percebe que os ninjas de Konoha são um "pouquinho" problemáticos, por isso resolve unir o útil ao agradável e os manda para uma missão onde terão de proteger por 24 horas filhas e filhos de pessoas importantes do país do fogo! FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Prólogo

**Atenção: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente! Porque senão muita coisa seria mudada...xD

**Atenção 2: **Esta fic não se passa em nenhum época certa do anime/mangá e nem tem relação com a história! A única certeza é de que é a partir do início do shippuden por causa da idade dos personagens! Por isso não estranhem algumas coisas, como o Sasuke ter voltado...

**Atenção: **Titia Bruh ( Ale-ann ) parou de ver Naruto há muito tempo e voltou agora a ver a partir do shippuden ( que foi de onde parei, estou nos epis 50 e algumas coisa! ), por isso, se a lesma aqui não souber de muitas coisas que acontecem depois, tenham paciência ok? Se quiserem me ajudar dando spoiler podem fazer isso porque eu já ouvi tanto que nem tem mais problema...!

_**Konoha Love Lesson: A idéia**_

Estava tudo muito calmo em Konoha, sem Akatsuki, Orochimaru ou qualquer outro problema externo que pudesse abalar as estruturas da vila. Por isso, Tsunade se encontrava em sua mesa com a maior das caras de tédio, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, com os olhos mirando o nada. Realmente tranqüilidade demais não era muito bom também.

Cansou de ficar ali sentada e resolveu ir dar uma olhada na vista pela janela, estava tudo muito calmo e ainda por cima o forte Sol castigava o local, mas havia um certo grupo de jovens que chamou a atenção da Godaime, que ficou a observá-los com atenção. Lá estava Sakura, gritando e brigando com Naruto e Sai, Shikamaru estava por perto fingindo que não estava vendo a briga e olhando desanimado para o céu sem nuvens, Ino estava brigando com Sakura, e como se não bastasse ainda pôde ver a pobre Hinata escondida atrás de uma árvore observando a briga meio amedrontada.

Já não bastava o tédio para desanimá-la e agora ainda por cima ela percebia que os jovens shinobis daquela vila eram adolescentes incrivelmente problemáticos, estressados, anti-sociais. Talvez fossem missões demais e falta de convivência com gente normal. Nunca havia notado aquilo, mas agora que pôde constatar e sentia que era até preocupante. Tsunade desviou os olhos para outro lado e viu Kakashi andando lendo seu livro, sem prestar muito atenção ao seu redor.

_Até os adultos daqui tem problemas..._

Suspirou pesadamente e voltou à sua mesa. Dureza de vida:

-Tsunade-sama! – Shizune entrou esbaforida na sala como se trouxesse uma notícia importante.

-O que foi? – perguntou séria e um pouco mais animada.

-Recebemos uma importante carta da capital! Parecendo que o senhor feudal e outras importantes pessoas estão querendo que você mande não sei quantos ninjas para lá...

A Godaime arrancou a carta das mãos da assistente e leu com atenção. Ao que tudo indicava, várias famílias importantes estavam querendo ninjas para que protegessem seus filhos e filhas:

-Pensei que eles já tivessem sua tropa especial, mas... – Shizune comentou um pouco nervosa, com medo de atrapalhar a leitura da Hokage – Parece que não estão dando conta mais, por causa da violência crescente...

-Eles querem shinobis que fiquem com seus filhos toda hora inclusive quando não necessário... – suspirou irritada – Do jeito que eles falam aqui eles querem guarda-costas ou babás? – quase gritou, desde quando a vila havia decaído àquilo? – Uh? – exclamou ao ver um pequeno lembrete no canto da carta...

_Entendi..._

-Parece que não vai ter jeito... Mande convocar... – Tsunade parou por um momento e pensou, os ninjas que forem nessa missão sem prazo para terminar teriam de ficar 24 horas grudados em adolescentes ricos, primeiramente havia pensado em chamar os shinobis mais calmos e pacientes que haviam na vila, mas por outro lado aquilo era a chance de consertar aquelas personalidades fora de controle – Convoque o Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Ten Ten e Kakashi... E mande uma carta para a Vila Oculta de Areia... Aliás, chame o Kakashi primeiro, tem algo muito importante nessa missão que eu preciso falar com ele...

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FIM++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_Então gente, aí está nosso "prólogo", espero que tenham se interessado! Como muitos puderam ver nossos "amáveis" personagens irão numa missão onde terão de tomar conta dos ricos filhos e filhas de pessoas importantes do país do fogo! Logo, vocês que tentarão uma vaguinha serão essas pessoas protegidas, e quem entrar será protegido pelo seu par!_

_Enfim, vamos às fichas! Mas antes disso LEIAM as REGRAS E DICAS para preenchê-las! Sei que muita gente não precisa ler isso e que estarei até ofendendo a inteligência de alguns de vocês, mas se coloquei isso aí é porque, acreditem, já vi acontecer! E eu sou uma pessoa muuuito ocupada, se alguém cometia um erro na ficha eu ia lá e falava pra pessoa arrumar, enfim, não tenho mais esse tempo, portanto LEIAM, porque se alguma ficha ficar muito FORA DAS REGRAS ela corre o risco de ser automaticamente DESCARTADA, e eu realmente não quero fazer isso! E LEIAM as dicas também, pois isso pode ajudar vocês a ENTRAREM sem muitos problemas! Enfim, faço isso pra facilitar a MINHA VIDA e a de VOCÊS!_

_**Regras:**_

1-Preencham _**todos**_ os campos de modo satisfatório, isto é:

1.1- Preencha exatamente como se pede, sem deixar faltar nada. Exemplo: se eu peço para colocarem 3 personagens como opção de par vocês devem colocar os três!

2-Os pares disponíveis serão os personagens listados no final da fic! Qualquer personagem outro personagem que você colocarem além destes serão desconsiderados.

3-Não fuja da proposta da ficha! Vocês farão personagens que são pessoas _**normais**_ e filhas de pessoas ricas e importantes! Por isso não façam nada diferente disso! Ninjas, bolsistas( as fichas morarão num colégio interno ), pessoas com poderes ou qualquer coisa que não tenha a ver com o que foi pedido acarreta o descarte imediato da ficha.

4- Serão aceitas apenas uma ficha por leitor!

5- Yaoi e Yuri são permitidos!

_**Dicas:**_

_Aqui eu colocarei algumas coisas para ajudarem vocês a criarem seus personagens, algumas dicas servem para qualquer fanfic de ficha que vocês tentem e outras servem para a minha! Nada aqui é obrigatório, apenas decidi fazer isso para vocês não ficarem muito perdidos e entenderem bem o que eu espero! Assim vocês têm mais chance!_

1- Saiba adequar bem a sua ficha. Isso é muito importante para aquelas pessoas que sempre fazem os mesmo personagem em todas as fic que tentam ( que nem eu^^ e eu já me ferrei por não fazer isso... ) e até para os outros que não fazem isso. Isso aí quer dizer que se for necessário, vocês devem fazer alterações para que a personagem fique mais condizente com a fic! Um exemplo bem claro disso é numa fic de fichas que seja non-sense. Nesse tipo de fic, raramente personagens normais entram, geralmente eles tem que ter algum traço non-sense em sua personalidade! Como esta minha fic é uma comédia romântica, obviamente seu personagem tem que servir para fazer alguma comédia ( o que não quer dizer que ele tenha que ser engraçado ou palhaço necessariamente! De repente pode ser alguém emburrado ou sério demais, mas que gere cenas engraçadas! )

2-Ficha muito extensa não é sinônimo de ficha boa. Fichas muito simplórias são geralmente um problema para o autor, pois fala muito pouco do personagem, mas fichas com informações muito detalhadas e extensas também podem dar dor de cabeça para quem vai trabalhar com elas! Por isso, sempre, coloque TUDO o que o autor da fic precisa saber sobre sua ficha, mas corte tudo aquilo que for desnecessário e que corre risco de nunca aparecer/acontecer na fic. Assim euzinha aqui lerei fichas completas porém sem inutilidades.

3- Evite fazer a típica ficha "alma-gêmea" ( cabei de inventar isso, eu acho ). Essas fichas que eu chamo assim são aquelas as quais o autor da ficha fez o personagem totalmente compatível ou incompatível ( e a partir desse ponto se torna completamente compatível ) com O personagem que quer que seja seu par. Falo isso por dois motivos:

3.1 – A primeira coisa que eu analiso numa ficha é a personagem e depois quem a pessoa quer de par, isto é, eu dou muito mais bola se a personagem é legal do que se ela é totalmente feita para ficar com determinado personagem.

3.2 – Fichas assim, na minha fic pelo menos, acabam tendo suas chances de entrar reduzidas, porque acabam sendo nada a ver os as outras opções, e pode ocorrer de eu preferir outra ficha para ficar com o bendito disputado, daí já viu né?

3.4 – Claro que se a ficha não for compatível com ninguém ( o que é difícil mas...) é um problema também! Mas o que eu quero dizer é pra não exagerarem na compatibilidade, fora que eu gosto do desafio de fazer ser compatível...

4- Sinceramente eu não tenho nenhum problema com personagens perfeitinhas ( mentira, eu tenho sim e vocês verão ao preencherem a ficha ), mas eu tenho um sério problema com fichas de personagens com histórias MUITO dramáticas quando estas não convém, por isso eu peço, não é que eu não goste totalmente, mas eu queria muito não receber aquele bando de fichas onde a história da personagem é AQUELA tragédia! Lembrem-se de que esta é uma fic de comédia e vocês serão pessoas ricas e protegidas, claro que pessoas assim sofrem também né? Esse tipo de pessoa tem seu sofrimento, mas evitem que QUASE TODAS as fichas tenham aquela coisa exagerada do tipo "Ela assistiu a família inteira morrer num ataque não sei das quantas, e agora vive com o seu tio de 57573753759375º grau que a maltrata, quer todo seu dinheiro e etc"

5- Tomem cuidado para não criarem personagens com descrições contraditórias.

_**Modelo de ficha**_

Nome: ( sobrenome e depois o nome )

Apelido: ( se tiver )

Idade: ( de 16 a 18 anos )

Aparência:

Roupas: ( aqui você colocará que tipo de roupas gosta de vestir, roupa de baile e pijama )

Personalidade: ( o básico de sempre, pontos positivos e negativos, quando se irrita, como é quando gosta de alguém etc tudo que vocês acharem necessário colocar )

Hobbies/O que gosta de fazer no tempo livre:

História: ( conte aqui como é a família da sua personagem, como foi sua infância ou qualquer coisa que seja _necessário_ falar...)

Par: ( coloque de 3 a 4 opções )

O que acha dele(a): ( falar aqui de todas as opções )

Personagens de Naruto com os quais se daria bem:

Personagens de Naruto com os quais se daria mal:

_**Pares disponíveis:**_

Sai

Sasuke

Sakura

Ino

Chouji

Shikamaru

Kiba

Shino

Hinata

Lee

Neji

Ten Ten

Gaara

Kankurou

Temari

_**Minha ficha:**_

**Nome: **Ryuu Himeko

**Apelido:** Hime-chan ( para os amigos ) e Hime-sama ( sim, botei esse nome pra ter esse "apelido" de propósito )

**Aparência:** Himeko, apesar da idade tem aparência de uma adolescente de 12~14 anos. Tem cerca de 160cm, magra e poucas curvas. Sua pele é bem clara e possui um rosto meigo e infantil, seus olhos são verdes e seu cabelo dourado e ondulado, este vai até os joelhos, mas a garota sempre o mantém preso numa espécie de coque que o deixa até o final das costas.

**Roupas:** Himeko gosta de vestir kimonos das mais variados tipos, e geralmente das cores roxa, amarela, rosa e vermelho.

Seu vestido de festa vai até os joelhos e é bem rodado, bem nos estilo Lolita, é verde escuro e na saia vai por cima desse verde vai uma renda preta, já a parte de cima é um corpete.

Himeko gosta de vestir camisolas folgadas e com desenhos bonitinhos.

**Personalidade:** Himeko é resumidamente uma pessoa muito feliz, quase que hiperativa, distraída e calma. Para Himeko o dia quase nunca está ruim e raramente algo a aborrece, não costuma brigar com ninguém e quase sempre nunca tem motivo. Costuma ver graça em tudo e às vezes até tem algumas idéias sem noção, por isso ela pode ser meio irritante para as pessoas mais sérias. Ela consegue se irritar quando as pessoas realmente passam do limite, nesse caso ela fica perseguindo a pessoa e provocando, e até tem idéias de vingança bastante sem noção. Ela também é desligada, por isso muitas vezes não percebe algumas coisas ao seu redor, não percebe se alguém a odeia, se alguém gosta, e chega até a nem perceber quando ela gosta de alguém, a única coisa que acontece nesse caso é que ela não desgruda da pessoa e faz de tudo pra saber tudo sobre ela, resumindo, é uma pentelha. E ela não sabe lidar muito bem com decepções, especialmente na vida amorosa onde ela não tem experiência nenhuma.

**Idade:** 18

**Hobbies/O que gosta de fazer no tempo livre:** Gosta de jogar algum jogo ou então fazer alguma coisa que ela nunca fez.

**História: **Himeko é a caçula de sete filhos do senhor feudal e a única que ainda está na escola. Ela possui três irmãs e três irmãos, e como é a mais nova, sempre foi muito paparicada, e como seus irmãos já se tornaram pessoas importante e suas irmãs já se casaram com pessoas importantes, ela sempre viveu uma vida tranqüila ( tirando as exigências de postura perante a sociedade ) e sem muitas exigências, as coisas só se complicaram quando foi ameaçada recentemente.

**Par:** Segredo Huahuahauha ( nem é tão segredo assim na verdade...)

**O que acha dele(a): **Himeko fica no começo muito curiosa, como é por natureza é uma pessoa que gosta de ver e fazer coisas que nunca fez, ser protegida por um shinobi de Konoha lhe pareceu algo bem interessante e divertido, por isso ela fica bem interessada na pessoa que irá protegê-la, chegando até a ser inconveniente.

**Personagens de Naruto com os quais se daria bem:** Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Ten Tem, Kiba... ( entre outros )

**Personagens de Naruto com os quais se daria mal:** Sasuke e um pouco a Ino.

_É isso aí! Darei os resultados semana que vem! E se não houver fichas os suficiente esperarei mais uma semana, ou então outra, e por aí vai! Boa sorte a todos! Aguardo ansiosa pelas fichas! Até a próxima!_


	2. A missão

_Aeww gente! Uma semana se passou! E como prometido estou eu aqui com os resultados e o primeiro cap da fic! Mas vamos logo ao que interessa! Sobre os RESULTADOS eu fiz assim, logo abaixo desse falatório inacabável estará o primeiro cap da fic, onde lendo vocês poderão ver seus resultados ( todas as fichas escolhidas aparecem e fica beeem claro com quem ficaram ), e depois do primeiro cap eu colocarei os resultados tudo bonitinho lá! Faço isso porque eu sei que é chato quando a autora faz o leitor ler a fic toda para saber se entrou, vocês geralmente estão ansiosos e apreensivos, então eu acho realmente muita "falta de sacanagem" fazê-los passar por isso, MAS, eu queria MUITO que vocês preferissem ler a fic para saber o resultado do que ir de cara no próprio resultado! Juro que não se arrependerão...! E OUTRA COISA! Para que a fic ficasse mais emocionante eu não coloquei nos resultados quem ficou com quem viu? Pra isso vocês terão de ler a fic! Porque eu tive uma idéia meio sem noção ( quero dizer, a Hime-chan teve! ) e se eu colocar lá perde a graça...xD_

_OUTRA COISA SUPER MEGA HIPER BLASTER IMPORTANTE! Logo após o resultado propriamente dito eu um pedido a TODOS VOCÊS! Por isso leiam tudinho até o final porque é muuuito importante!_

**Konoha Love Lesson: A missão**

A Godaime estava lá, quieta em sua sala, pensando sobre a decisão que havia acabado de ter tomado, quando ouviu dois toques breves na porta:

-Pode entrar – falou calmamente.

Assim que disse isso, Kakashi entrou na sala:

-Mandou me chamar...? – falou sério já esperando as instruções da missão

-Sim, não sei se Shizune lhe contou já, mas recebemos um pedido da capital para que mandássemos um grande grupo para proteger os filhos de algumas pessoas importantes...

-Fiquei sabendo...

-Aparentemente é algo fácil, mas há uma pessoa dentre eles e um recado sobre ela que me preocupa... – Tsunade abriu uma gaveta e retirou dali a carta que havia recebido há alguns momentos atrás, entregando-a para o jounin, que leu tudo com muita atenção.

-Entendi... Mesmo que não haja nada muito grave sendo planejado ainda assim é bom se precaver, se algo acontecer a ela realmente a situação do país do fogo não vai ficar nada boa...

-Exatamente, por isso preciso que você faça duas tarefas: proteger essa garota e liderá-"los". Não me arrependo da idéia de mandar todos eles, mas ainda temo pelo que podem aprontar lá... – Kakashi deu uma leve risada ao escutar isso, apesar de tudo ainda teria de ficar de babá não só de sua protegida, mas de todo o grupo, a Godaime realmente estava pegando um pouco pesado - Ninjas da Vila Oculta da Areia irão também e devem chegar aqui dentro de três dias, por isso esteja preparado até lá!

-Hai – disse antes de se retirar do local.

_Espero que essa não tenha sido uma péssima idéia..._

X-X

A conversa alheia não parava, e aquela sala já estava completamente cheia daquele zunido interminável de alunos falando, tanto é que os que conversavam tinham que falar mais alto para serem escutados. A decoração era belíssima, as paredes eram de um tom vinho cheias de uns desenhos dourados, e o piso era impecavelmente limpo apesar do tom bege, porém, aqueles dez alunos ali pareciam já acostumados com todo aquele luxo que seus olhos nem ficavam desviando para admirar o local, e até o pobre homem que entrou no local teve dificuldades para chamar a atenção de todos, porém com um olhar irritado e fulminante conseguiu com que todos se calassem:

-Senhoritas e senhor... – disse às nove garotas e ao único garoto de lá – Como já devem ter escutado de suas famílias, ninjas de Konoha virão aqui para protegê-los por tempo indeterminado e por 24 horas! Acabei de receber uma carta da Hokage-sama e... – o velho parou por um momento e irritado olhou para alguns alunos que pareciam não se importar muito com isso ou que ainda continuavam a conversa – Será que vocês podem me escutar! – berrou e fez uma cara raivosa engraçada – Amaya-sama, Akira-sama e Himeko-sama – chamou a atenção dos três que riam, que no momento em que ouviram sua raivosa voz tentaram segurar a outra demanda de risada que chegava – Será que tem algo de muito engraçado com a minha cara? – perguntou de uma maneira tão séria que os três quase voltaram a rir descontroladamente – De qualquer modo, vocês são o futuro desse país, por isso tratem de mostrar toda a educação que possuem e não façam com que a missão desses honrosos shinobis torne-se difícil por causa de vocês mesmos! Seus pais me escolheram como diretor, e como diretor eu farei de tudo para que o nobre objetivo desse colégio seja cumprido...

-O objetivo de nos fazer sofrer? – uma das alunas comentou baixinho com a do lado, mas mesmo assim o diretor escutou.

-Yuuki-sama! Você também?

X-X

_Três dias depois..._

A sala da Hokage estava lotada com todos aqueles ninjas ali aglomerados e esperando ansiosamente pelas instruções da missão, porém, do jeito que agiam, Tsunade estava quase desistindo daquela idéia. Naruto, ao ver que iria com todos aqueles amigos, já estava no típico clima de excursão de escola, Lee estava quase saltitando de um lado pro outro, Ino ficava jogando charme em Sai e Sasuke, e este último estava com a maior das caras de mau humor, e apenas metade deles, como Neji, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou pareciam realmente sérios ali:

-A missão de vocês será proteger alguns filhos de pessoas importantes do país do fogo – disse em alto e bom som para se sobressair na conversa paralela.

-Uh? – Naruto fez uma cara de desentendido e parou de conversa com Kiba e Chouji

-Nove de vocês irão protegê-los por 24 horas e o resto ficará de vigia no colégio! Aqueles que irão proteger não devem em nenhum momento se separar de seus protegidos e os de vigia devem além de assegurar a segurança do colégio onde eles estudam deverão sempre que necessário ajudar seus companheiros na proteção...

-Irritante... – Sasuke resmungou num canto

-Parece problemático... – Shikamaru comentou – Bem, quem são os alunos? E quem ficará encarregado de proteger quem?

-Isso ainda não foi decidido. Esta missão pode até parecer desconfortável para vocês, mas é mais ainda para aqueles que serão protegidos, por isso, quem irá proteger quem será uma escolha deles... Em todo caso, entreguei ao Kakashi uma lista dessas pessoas com seu nome, origem e foto, qualquer dúvida vocês podem checar a ficha de cada uma...

-Eu pensei que fosse ser algo emocionante... – o Uzumaki reclamou como fazia antigamente.

-Vocês têm uma hora para arrumarem suas coisas e se encontrarem no portão... – ignorou o comentário do loiro – Depois disso sairão imediatamente, vocês irão para a capital de barco através de um rio, como o barco tem horário para sair, não se atrasem...

Todos saíram apressadamente da sala, tanto é que os mais apressados, como Lee, Kiba e Naruto quase ficaram entalados na porta ao tentarem sair juntos de uma vez.

Em menos de uma hora todos já estavam lá no portão, esperando por Kakashi, que iria liderá-los:

-Me pergunto se há algum garoto bonito lá... – Ino falava empolgada com Sakura e Hinata, que corou violentamente – Até que arrumar um garoto rico e lindo, mesmo que não seja ninja parece uma boa coisa...

-Mas... Ino-chan... – Hinata tentava falar algo, mas as palavras não saiam

-Você está indo para uma missão, e não para ficar flertando... – Temari de intrometeu na conversa, irritando a loira – Acho que é isso que ela quis dizer... – disse olhando para Hinata

-Não... Não é bem assim... – a voz da Hyuuga quase não saía, na verdade era quase isso que ela queria dizer, mas não queria irritar a Yamanaka.

-Isso é desculpa né? Afinal, quem é que tem mais chances aqui hein? – comentou.

-Temari-san está certa Ino. Eles não são qualquer pessoa e Tsunade-sama confia em nós para fazer essa missão, por isso temos que ser sérios, pensar nesse tipo de coisa só nos afastaria do nosso objetivo... – Sakura comentou tentando se fazer de madura, mas na verdade, também já tinha idéias na cabeça, porém, que envolviam dois certos colegas – Fora que, é só conhecerem essa sua personalidade que eles desistem... – falou maldosamente.

-Sa...Sakura... – Hinata tentou falar para ela parar, mas a rosada e a loira já estavam quase no tapa.

Enquanto isso, Kiba escutava furtivamente a conversa:

-Não havia pensando sobre isso, mas é capaz de haver umas hime-samas bem bonitinhas não? – comentou com os colegas

-Uh? – demorou um pouco para cair a ficha para Naruto

-Tem razão! – os olhos de Lee brilharam – Proteger uma linda e doce donzela! É uma incrível tarefa! Não irei decepcioná-lo, Gai-sensei!

-Ah, é verdade... – Naruto olhou para cima enquanto concluía o pensamento

-Vocês não estão pensando em me dar mais trabalho ainda né? – o Hatake se meteu na conversa os assustando – Vocês vão proteger pessoas importantes e devem tratá-las com todo o respeito, se der alguma confusão isso pode afetar seriamente a relação de Konoha com o país... Bem, já que estão todos aqui, vamos indo! – sua voz mudou de completamente séria para distraída num segundo.

O trecho a pé não demorou mais do que uma hora, e logo já estavam todos no grande barco que ia para a capital, e por mais inesperado que aquilo pudesse ser, Kakashi se sentia aliviado por todos estarem calmos, do jeito que estavam na hora da saída, jurava que quase iriam colocar fogo no barco durante a viagem, porém, tudo foi muito tranqüilo.

Depois de várias e exaustivas horas de viagem, eles entraram na cidade, até os olhos dos mais sérios e inexpressivos estavam arregalados. A grandiosidade daquela cidade fazia com que tanto Konoha quanto a Vila da Areia ficassem parecendo o fim do mundo. Nas margens do rio haviam centenas de cerejeiras floridas e milhares de pessoas andavam e passeavam por lá, as construções, mesmo as mais simples tinham um ar mais grandioso e requintado, e num monte ao leste da cidade se encontrava um vistoso palácio cuja extensão não podia nem ser vista por completo:

-Uou! É para lá que nós vamos? – Naruto perguntou quase pulando do barco.

-Não... – Kakashi respondeu calmamente – Aquele é o palácio da família Ryuu, a família do senhor feudal, e nós iremos para a escola de nobres, onde, aliás, uma das filhas dele estuda...

-Pensei que todos os filhos dele já tivessem se formado na escola... – Sakura comentou.

-Não, a mais nova ainda estuda... – Kakashi respondeu à dúvida de Sakura.

-Até mesmo uma princesa, parece que essa missão não vai ser qualquer coisa... – Neji falou.

-De fato...

Logo em seguida o barco parou, porém parou num trecho do rio onde este era rodeado por vegetação, e não havia quase ninguém:

-Por favor, queiram me seguir... – um rapaz bem vestido num kimono entrou no barco e os cumprimentou – Me chamo Kazuhiko e fui ordenado pelo diretor Yazawa-sama para acompanhá-los até o colégio, por favor, venham...

A educação do rapaz era tanta que ninguém sentiu vontade de falar nada ou fazer qualquer comentário imbecil e o seguiram silenciosamente. O caminho era longo, passaram por uma trilha rodeada por vegetação e depois por um vasto jardim ainda mais cheio de cerejeiras do que na cidade, e no final da trilha de cerejeiras se depararam com uma enorme escadaria que ia até uma espécie de palácio, que de tamanho com certeza perdia para o que viram antes, mas a beleza era praticamente a mesma:

-O diretor e os alunos estão esperando lá na em cima na entrada do colégio...

Ainda em silêncio, subiram a imensa escadaria que parecia interminável, e logo que pisaram no último degrau ouviram a grave e forte voz do diretor:

-Sejam todos bem-vindos...

Depois dessa frase foram quase dois minutos de completo silêncio, havia uma certa tensão ali que era inexplicável. Não era apenas o diretor que estava lá, como já havia sido dito por Kazuhiko, mas os alunos também. Havia dez no total e estavam um do lado do outro, aparentemente enfileirados por cor, pois da esquerda para a direita haviam quatro alunos com um belíssimo kimono da cor verde escuro, depois deles mais quatro alunos, porém com um kimono vermelho quase vinho, e na extrema direita havia duas garotos vestidas num kimono azul escuro.

Os dois grupos se olhavam quietos, como se um fosse para o outro uma coisa nunca vista antes. Era verdade que aqueles adolescente ricos já haviam sido protegidos por ninjas antes, mas nunca por ninjas que eram de fato de uma vila, e era verdade também que aquele grupo de shinobis já havia visto vários tipos de pessoas normais, porém havia algo de intocável naquelas pessoas que eles não sabiam descrever:

-Você deve ser o diretor Yazawa-san... – Kakashi quebrou o silêncio, andando metade do caminho até o outro grupo para cumprimentar o diretor.

-E você deve ser Hatake Kakashi, ouvi muito de você. Confesso que fiquei aliviado quando soube que era você quem iria cuidar de nossa Hime-sama...

-Tá falando de mim Yazawa-san? – falou a garota da extrema direita.

-Distraída como sempre... – falou num suspiro – Por favor, Himeko-sama... – a chamou para frente.

A garota foi alegremente onde os dois homens estavam e sorriu empolgada, como se esperasse as regras da brincadeira:

-Então... – disse ainda esperando.

Kakashi sorriu para ela por trás da máscara, pela doce aparência da garota, a pele clara, os olhos verdes, e o enorme cabelo dourado e ondulado que estava preso de forma tão bem feita e elegante, podia dizer que sua primeira impressão era de que ela era uma garota um pouquinho empolgada e muito doce, porém algo naqueles olhos brilhantes, empolgados e até infantis o preocupava, tinha a leve impressão de que ela estava se contendo para não sair correndo feito uma criança pelo jardim:

-Prazer em conhecê-la, Himeko-sama... – fez uma leve reverência.

-Ei! Ei! Hime-chan está de ótimo tamanho! – disse meio sem graça.

-Oi! Kakashi-sensei! Tsunade-obaa-chan não disse que não estava nada certo sobre quem iria proteger quem? – Naruto perguntou meio perdido.

-Ah! Isso era sobre vocês, mesmo antes de vocês receberem a missão já estava certo que eu ficaria encarregado da Himeko-sama...

-Hime-chan! – falou insistentemente.

-Me desculpe... – assustou-se um pouco – Bem, mas já que tocou nesse assunto, melhor decidirmos isso já, não é Yazawa-san?

-Oh! Sim! Ficou decidido com a Hokage que seriam vocês quem escolheriam seus guarda-costas, por isso, por favor, apresentem-se e escolham.

Os alunos olharam entre si, alguns haviam levado aquilo a sério, outros resmungaram alguma maldição e outros até fingiram que nem haviam escutado.

_Sempre me fazendo passar vergonha..._

-Está bem eu os apresento! Nossa escola é famosa por abrigar filhos de pessoas ricas e importantes e também por misturar os alunos de todas as séries em várias matérias, mesmo estando em níveis diferentes, por isso, cada série possui um uniforme de cor diferente para que os alunos possam ser devidamente diferenciados, a cor verde é a do primeiro ano, vermelha do segundo e azul do terceiro. Por favor, primeiro ano, um passo a frente.

Os alunos vestidos de verde que estavam na esquerda deram uns dois passos à frente, se destacando dos demais:

-A primeira ali na ponta é Sano Mandy Hikari-sama, que entrou na escola apenas esse ano...

Uma muito atraente garota sorriu docemente para o grupo de ninjas, era uma das mais altas de todos e sua aparência era extremamente bela, seus cabelos eram negros, lisos e compridos, porém algumas mechas rosa quebravam aquela negritude, e os olhos azuis passavam um ar de compreensão tão forte que pareciam até ler os pensamentos daqueles para quem olhava:

-Prazer! – disse amigavelmente

-...Ao lado dela é Tsuyano Akira-sama...

Akira era o único garoto do grupo e era razoavelmente mais baixo que Mandy, sua pele era um pouco bronzeada, era bastante magro, chegando até a ter traços um pouco delicados, porém o que mais chamava atenção no garoto eram seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados bastante bagunçados e o kimono meio amarrotado. Ao contrário da colega, não disse nada, apenas olhou para cada um dos shinobis e deu um sorrisinho de que tinham planos em mente.

_Aiai...Ele não tem jeito..._

-...Ao lado dele é a Tanizawa Yuuki-sama...

Os olhares agora se fixaram na garota com lado de Akira, que tinha a altura próxima da dele e também era mais morena que a primeira. O rosto delicado, os olhos turquesa e o cabelo lilás repicado lhe davam um ar angelical, porém o sorriso sarcástico logo quebrou um pouco daquela impressão. Também não disse nada, mas acenou para eles ainda com aquele sorriso.

_Esses alunos... Pelo menos agora é a Saori-sama..._

-...E a última do primeiro ano é Fujiwara Saori-sama...

A última garota do primeiro ano era só um pouco mais baixa que Mandy, possuía cabelos negros lisos e compridos e olhos castanho-escuros, e ao contrário dos outros dois, cumprimentou todos e sorriu de forma meiga:

-Por favor, tomem conta de mim...

-Bem ,agora estes de vermelho, como já foi dito, são os alunos do segundo ano, a do lado da Saori-sama é Kieran Keyho-sama...

Meio sem saber o que fazer, Keyho, uma garota de altura mediana, de cabelos negros e incrivelmente longos presos num rabo e com uma enorme franja que teimava em cair em seus olhos, deu um passo a frente a acenou com a mão para todos eles enquanto seus olhos castanho-claros corriam de ninja para ninja os observando:

-...Do lado de Keyho-sama é Haruki Amaya-sama...

Uma garota um pouco mais baixa que Keyho e com cabelos violeta que iam até o quadril, deu um largo passo a frente e, com os olhos verde-petróleo queimando em energia deu uma sorriso animado:

_Ela já deve estar pensando em aprontar alguma coisa..._

-...E do lado de Amaya-sama é Kouya Mao-sama...

A garota que veio em seguida, que possuía cabelos longos vermelho-escuros com a franja jogada para trás, altura semelhante à de Mandy e Saori e olhos castanho-escuros rodeados de maquiagem, era a que mais se encaixava no papel de "filha de alguém importante", deu um delicado passo para a frente, colocando a perna para fora da fenda do kimono, que era aliás, o único que era assim, e acenou de forma leve, os olhando sem sorrir, porém não era totalmente imperceptível que estava bem humorada aquele dia:

-...Nossa última aluna do segundo ano é Masoto Freya-sama... Freya-sama?

Freya, uma jovem garota de altura mediana, cabelos castanho-claros ondulados e olhos azuis claros, fez questão de virar a cara assim que foi chamada, seu olhar era o de mais completo desgosto:

-Freya-sama... Por favor... – Yazawa pediu

-Eu já disse que não preciso de um bando de ninjas pra me proteger não disse? Metade deles tem a maior cara de tonto e qual é a daquele cachorro enorme e anormal?

-Eiii! – Kiba se alterou, e só não foi até a garota porque Shino o segurou – Você realmente acha que consegue se proteger sozinha é?

-Acho que havia acabado de dizer isso... – a garota falou, e logo em seguida deu um sopro para cima para tirar a franja que havia caído em seus olhos

-Por favor! Não levem em consideração o que a Freya-sama disse, por favor...

-Como é que é? – a jovem prestes a retrucar quando Mao segurou-a firme pelo pulso

-Enfim! Das alunas do terceiro ano que vocês terão de proteger só temos duas: Himeko-sama, que vocês já conheceram, e Tokiwa Sumomo-sama...

Assim como Freya, Sumomo, também virou a cara, porém, não por desgosto em relação a eles, mas sim porque, apesar de ser tão alta quanto Mandy, Saori e Mao, estava incrivelmente nervosa, tanto é que sua pele albina já estava até adquirindo a mesma coloração de seu cabelos rosa claro, que iam até o quadril e se encaracolavam nas pontas. Com muito esforço virou-se para eles, mostrando seus olhos verdes maquiados que eram sobrepostos por uns óculos de armação redonda, e os cumprimentou-os com uma reverência meio desajeitada:

-Pr...Prazer! – falou tão rápido depois do gaguejo que alguns nem entenderam.

-Muito bem, Sumomo-sama... – o diretor tentou animá-la – Bem, agora quero que vocês se apresentem, e logo depois queria pedir encarecidamente para formarem as duplas o mais rápido possível.

A apresentação do grupo de ninjas foi bastante rápida, apesar de estarem em maior número que os alunos, porém, logo depois de terminada, o silêncio voltou a reinar. Com exceção de Mao, que estava bem contida como se esperasse o momento certo, Freya que ainda estava virada de lado de mau humor, Yuuki que também estava quieta e Sumomo que estava quase cavando um buraco no chão para se esconder, todos pareciam um pouco animados para escolherem, porém não se mexiam:

-Uhm... – Himeko olhou a situação e sorriu como quem tem alguma idéia – Yazawa-san! Podíamos decidir isso no cabra-cega! – falou animada.

-Himeko-sama...! – ambos Kakashi e Yazawa exclamaram

-É simples, vendamos todos e fazemos os dois grupos andarem até o outro até se encontrarem, daí quem cada um pegar será seu protegido ou protetor! – falou animada.

-Creio que essa não seja uma boa idéia Him... Himeko-sama!

A garota nem havia escutado o diretor e foi pedir para Kazuhiko providenciar lenços para vendarem todos:

-Ela é sempre assim? – o Hatake perguntou discretamente.

-É por aí...

Alguns hesitaram por um momento, mas como mesmo para aqueles que não estavam nem aí para aquilo, ficar ali naquela situação estava ficando muito chato, de muito mal humor toparam, e logo todos, com exceção de Himeko, Kakashi e Yazawa, estavam vendados:

-Está bem! Peço que se misturem um pouco, para saírem da ordem que estavam e quando eu cortar três...

-Podem ir! – Himeko falou alto, cortando o diretor.

A cena a seguir foi uma que os dois homens que observavam nunca imaginaram que iriam ver. Naruto, Lee, Kiba saíram quase que correndo como se estivessem apostando corrida. Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino, Chouji, Sai e Temari, em velocidade normal começaram a andar, já Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Gaara e Kankurou hesitaram um pouco, mas logo em seguida, de modo bastante vagaroso, começaram a dar passos para frente, os únicos que ficaram parados no mesmo lugar eram Sasuke e Hinata. O rapaz estava parado exatamente porque queria se livrar daquela maldita tarefa, ficar protegendo a escola era centenas de vezes melhor do que ficar protegendo alguma daquelas pessoas. Já Hinata estava parada porque não sabia o que fazer, pensou em usar o byakugan, mas nada tirava de sua cabeça que aquilo era contra as regras, e além de tudo, ela realmente conseguiria proteger alguém?

A cena do lado dos alunos do colégio também era bastante cômica: Akira e Amaya saíram correndo, trombado em meio mundo. Mao andava de modo bem delicado e com passos pequenos, Mandy e Saori também andavam devagar, mas porque estavam com medo de trombar em alguém, Yuuki e Keyho andavam de modo normal, como se estivessem passeando pela rua, já Freya e Sumomo estavam quietas em seus lugares pelos mesmos motivos que Sasuke e Hinata:

Enquanto observavam a cena, Himeko soltou em pesado suspiro desanimado:

-Algum problema, Himeko-sama? – Kakashi perguntou num tom educado e até doce, como alguém que conversava com uma criança

-Queria brincar também...

-Mas você não precisa disso... Fora que, todos vendados assim... Se o inimigo quisesse atacar seria uma boa hora... – disse mais sério – Concordei com isso porque pelo menos eu estaria de olho...

-Uhm... – murmurou, estava pela primeira vez sem saber o que falar.

Logo no primeiro minuto da "brincadeira", Akamaru saiu do lado de Kiba e correu até a direção dos alunos:

-Akamaru! – o rapaz correu atrás, será que o cachorro sabia exatamente quem ele deveria escolher?

-Ahh! Quem foi o desgraçado que me lambeu? Eu falei que essa idiotice não ia dar certo!

-Peguei! – Kiba havia pegado uma das garotas pelo pulso

-Pelo menos uma dupla já está decidida, apesar de eu temer pelo resultado disso... – Yazawa anotou o nome da dupla num papel.

-Eu já falei que... – a garota tirou a venda dos olhos no mesmo momento em que Kiba, e ambos quase gritaram quando seus olhares se encontraram.

-Você? – o rapaz exclamou

-Droga! – Freya gritou tentando se livrar do rapaz que ainda a segurava – O cara do cachorro de novo!

-Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba!

-E daí? Dá pra me largar?

-Freya-sama! Kiba-kun! Já que já se escolheram, por favor, venham para cá! – Yazawa falou, fingindo que não estava vendo o estresse dos dois

-Não acredito... – a jovem dos cabelos ondulados fervia de raiva

-Eu que não acredito! Akamaru! Como pôde fazer isso comigo? – perguntou irritado. Era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, porque o cachorro tinha ido até ela que os havia insultado?

O único garoto do grupo do colégio já havia trombado de propósito em não sei quantas pessoas até sair da montoeira, deixando alguns poucos estressadinhos se ofendendo ali, estava prestes a repetir a dose quando escutou um leve gemido de uma garota insegura. Primeiramente pensou que fosse Sumomo, mas sabia muito bem que era quase impossível que a garota tivesse atravessado tudo aquilo sozinha senão fosse "daquele" modo, e pela voz de insegurança não podia ser:

-Ei, você ta bem? – seu jeito traquinas havia sumido e do nada ele havia ficado sério.

Deveria ser aquela garota dos olhos perolados que mal havia conseguido se apresentar:

-S...Sim... – ela disse baixinho.

O garoto procurou pela mão dela e a achou com facilidade:

-Pronto... – retirou a venda logo em seguida – Pode tirar... – disse ao ver que ela ainda não havia retirado

-Ah, é! – disse timidamente.

-Se você não gosta dessas coisas era melhor ter falado, afinal vocês estão em maior número... – pegou na mão da garota e a puxou até onde Yazawa estava.

-Err... – o diretor estava boquiaberto com o comportamento maduro do rapaz, estava tão preocupado dele atrapalhar todos que mal podia acreditar no que via agora.

-Não vai anotar? – o garoto perguntou meio impaciente

-Claro! Claro! Hyuuga Hinata e Tsuyano Akira!

_Essas crianças ficam mais estranhas a cada dia que passa..._

Amaya estava correndo de modo aleatório até que trombou com alguém. Na verdade, aquilo não chegava a ser um trombo, pois a pessoa em quem ela havia "trombado" a havia segurado antes que trombasse de fato nele:

-Tsc... Mesmo vendada tente ver por onde anda... – a voz era de um rapaz e era extremamente fria.

-Ui! Foi mal se bati no estressadinho! – falou de modo meio agressivo, não gostando nada daquele jeito dele de falar

Enquanto isso, alguns momentos antes, Naruto estava animadamente tentando achar alguém, quando Akira passou velozmente por ele o fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair. Porém, o chão duro que esperava encontrar nunca veio, ao contrário disso havia aterrissado em algo realmente macio, especialmente seu rosto. O fato era que havia caído em uma garota, aliás uma muita bela garota, pois podia sentir seu atraente corpo abaixo do seu.

O Uzumaki corou por um momento, como poderia ter aquela "sorte"? Porém logo estranhou que a jovem estava muda, geralmente uma garota normal, com exceção de Hinata, provavelmente já haveria espancado o rapaz.

_Já sei! É um oiroke no jutsu vestido tentando me enganar...!_

-Um inimigo! – gritou escandalosamente.

Yazawa, Himeko e Kakashi olharam a cena boquiabertos. O loiro havia gritado que havia um inimigo, porém não enxergavam inimigo algum, tudo viam era que ele havia caído em cima de Mandy, que tinha uma expressão no rosto que era um misto de vergonha com estresse, porém, antes mesmo que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa a confusão estava instaurada:

-O quê? – Amaya exclamou junto com o rapaz e logo em seguida tentou correr para aquela direção

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – rapaz agilmente a segurou pela cintura e arrancou a venda de seus olhos – Quer correr para o inimigo?

-Me larga! – ela exclamou também arrancando a venda de seus olhos.

Lee corria por todos os lados procurando pelo inimigo, e o pior é que havia esquecido de tirar a venda.

_Droga..._

Shikamaru arrancou a venda e analisou a situação, não via inimigo em lugar algum, mas independente disso, Lee e Naruto já estavam alterados e os outros já se preparavam para lutar. Lee estava prestes a trombar de modo violento em alguém quando Shikamaru se jogou tirando a garota do caminho. Neji, ao sentir que uma aluna estava do seu lado, colocou-a atrás de si, e assim fizeram também Gaara e Shino:

-Uh? O que está acontecendo? – Sumomo se encolhia do lugar onde estava e começava a sentir uma forte tontura, mas antes que caísse no chão foi pega por alguém.

-Qual é o seu problema? – Mandy arrancou a venda dos olhos de Naruto muito irritada.

-Uh? – o rapaz olhou bem e ficou sem graça ao perceber a besteira que havia feito.

-Tsc! Tinha que ser... – Sasuke comentou enquanto carregava Amaya que gritava toda hora para que ele a soltasse.

-Legal...! – Akira estava quase morrendo de rir

-Tinha que ser o Naruto... – Kakashi comentou meio envergonhado – Mas parece que pelo menos as coisas se resolveram...

Logo que todos se acalmaram e puderam analisar bem a cena, constataram que todos os alunos já estavam com algum shinobi: Saori estava encolhida atrás de Shino, Keyho olhava curiosa para a cena por cima do ombro de Neji, Yuuki estava do lado de Gaara fazendo algum comentário irônico para aquilo, Sumomo estava desmaiada nos braços de Sai, Shikamaru ajudava Mao a se levantar e Mandy estava frente a frente com Naruto o olhando ainda irritada:

-Melhor já anotar tudo...

-Eu falei que ia ser legal... – Himeko comentou também se divertindo com a situação

-Isso vai dar trabalho... – Kakashi falou para ele mesmo

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FIM++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_Ufaa! Como demorou pra escrever esse cap! Mas enfim, sobre os resultados, como puderam notar, todo mundo que mandou ficha entrou! Foi difícil, mas deu pra encaixar todo mundo, algumas fichas ficariam melhores com outro par, mas como queria todo mundo dentro, já que dava, algumas ficaram com o que seria a segunda melhor opção! Nossa, eu tinha tanta coisa pra falar, mas depois do sufoco que foi escrever tudo isso até esqueci! Ah, sim, queria agradecer muito a vocês que mandaram suas fichas! Gostei muuito de todas! E fiquei muito feliz em ver que alguns seguiram muito bem minhas dicas! E queria me desculpar por algumas fichas terem estrelado mais e outras menos! Mas não vai ser sempre assim viu? É que é realmente difícil trabalhar com muitos personagens e alguns personagens sempre se encaixam melhor em cenas assim ou assado...!_

_**AVISO SUPER MEGA HIPER BLASTER IMPORTANTE!**_

_É o seguinte! Tenho feito isso em todas as minhas fics de fichas e acho que essa não deve ser diferente, até porque as fichas de vocês, mesmo aquelas que só foram pra escola agora já tinham conhecimento uma da outra... Enfim, é o seguinte, vocês irão me mandar agora sobre as amizades e inimizades entre as fichas, por exemplo:_

Fulano não sei das quantas: minha ficha não sei das quantas se dá muito bem com ele, os dois gostam de cachorro quente com mostarda e sem ketchup e bláblá.

Fulano não sei das quantas dois: minha ficha não se dá nada bem com ele porque odeia gente que gosta de alface no cachorro quente...

_Enfim, é nesse esquema! Vocês devem fazer isso com TODAS as fichas, para isso é só ler todas na página de reviews e não se esquecer da minha que está no primeiro cap da fic ( no anterior a este )!_

_Não tenham medo de serem inimigos de alguém, essa é uma das graças, por exemplo, se a ficha de alguém aí é muito incompatível com a Himeko podem falar na cara...! _

_Ah! Isso nunca aconteceu, mas se alguém tiver vergonha de mandar isso aí por review pode mandar por mensagem ( embora o ideal seja mandar por review! )_

_Bem, vou parando por aqui! No próximo final de semana tentarei trazer outro cap viu? Até +++!_

_Obs.; Não sei se puderam perceber, mas os caps serão meio vagarosos, algo do tipo um por semana...! Por isso, se forem checar recomendo que chequem no fim de semana e talz! Eu faço muuuita coisa então pra mim é realmente MUITO difícil lançar caps com uma freqüência maior que essa! Espero que entendam!_


	3. Primeiro contato

_Oi gente! E aí como estão? Me perdoem a demora! Sei que falei que o cap iria sair lá pelo fim de semana, mas... Eu estava um trapo de tão cansada ( mentira...assisti Lua Nova duas vezes esse final de semana...*se entrega* ). Falando sério mesmo agora! Eu estava com uma mescla de agitação( mental ) e cansaço, o que foi o pior, pois cansada que eu não a resistência de sempre pra ficar escrevendo e agitada eu não paciência pra ficar o pouco que eu já agüentava...O_O ( tanto é que vi o filme em pedacinhos...ú.ú )_

_Mas enfim finalmente, aqui está! *suspira aliviada*_

_Espero que gostem!_

**Konoha Love Lesson: Primeiro contato**

Foram precisos muitos gritos do diretor Yazawa e dezenas de olhares sérios de Kakashi para que todos aqueles jovens ali ficassem quietos, comportados e formassem uma espécie de fila de duplas. Mas no final, até mesmo os mais rebeldes e hiperativos estavam quietos ouvindo as instruções. A única pessoa que não deu trabalho nenhum foi Sumomo, que estava desmaiada nos braços de Sai:

-Atenção! – o diretor Yazawa chamou seus alunos, mas os ninjas estavam tão comportados depois da dupla repreensão que até eles escutaram atentamente o que aquele senhor tinha para falar – Nossos visitantes devem estar cansados da viagem! Por isso, por favor, levem-nos até os quartos e os ajudem a desfazer suas malas...

-Que quartos? – Amaya, Freya e Yuuki perguntaram juntas descoordenadamente.

-Os seus obviamente! – Yazawa respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

E o pior de tudo era que era algo óbvio mesmo. Não só as três, mas assim como todos ali, constataram que realmente havia sentido naquilo, afinal, se iriam ser protegidos 24 horas por dia, dormir no mesmo quarto era algo essencial:

-Não se preocupem eu já mandei colocaram camas extras! – tentou amenizar a situação meio constrangedora na qual aqueles jovens estavam – Agora vamos indo!

Várias das duplas hesitaram por um momento, com exceção de Akira que ia guiando Hinata até a construção, notando que ela ficava cada vez mais nervosa com toda aquela situação de tensão entre as pessoas. Mas logo todos, de boa ou má vontade, estavam guiando seus protetores até seus quartos. Até que só sobraram ali: Yazawa, Kakashi, Himeko, Sai, Sumomo e os shinobis que sobraram para proteger a escola:

-Sai-kun, por favor, queira me seguir, o levarei até o quarto de Sumomo-sama... – disse, no final olhou para Kakashi como se perguntasse se ele precisava de mais alguma ajuda dele, porém, o jounin fez que não – Hime-sama... Não se esqueça de levar o Kakashi-san direitinho para o seu quarto! Nada de ir passear pelas extensões da escola!

-Claro, claro! – a garota acenou sorrindo, mas no fundo estava meio sem graça, estava doida para ir passear por aí, afinal, o território da escola era tão vasto que quase nenhum aluno conhecia tudo, especialmente a parte que abrangia a mata.

X-X

Neji seguia Keyho pelo corredor, ambos calados e mantendo uma certa distância. O Hyuuga notava que ela andava em passos firmes e seus olhos castanho-claros passavam uma grande frieza. Não era uma situação muito agradável, mas para o jovem dos olhos perolados aquilo até que era razoável, afinal, distância era algo bom, e mesmo que sua companhia não fosse agradável para a garota, ela pelo menos estava quieta sem se rebelar, o que fazia da missão algo um pouco mais fácil, já que não teria de se envolver e não teria problemas em perdê-la de vista.

Mas, Neji, enquanto pensava tudo aquilo, nunca cogitou a possibilidade de que sua memória sobre aquela impressão poderia ser descrita por uma única frase: nunca estivesse tão enganado.

O rapaz parou abruptamente assim que notou que a jovem dos cabelos negros havia parado. Por um momento não acreditou no que via, mas logo depois percebeu, ela estava irritada e parecia que tentava se segurar:

-Pára de me seguir desse jeito! É muito chato! – vomitou as palavras num grito, e ao ver que o rapaz havia ficado assustado, mesmo que aquilo fosse quase que imperceptível, saiu correndo.

-Ei! – Neji não correu atrás dela, apenas estendeu o braço como se pudesse pegá-la, apesar disso ser impossível mesmo que ela não tivesse saído às pressas, estava muito abismado com aquilo.

Como que uma hora ela estava toda fria e calada e do nada gritava e saía correndo? Agora a situação quase perfeita havia se desmanchado por completo e ele tinha dois problemas: sua protegida era bastante transtornada e a havia perdido de vista.

_Não tem outro jeito..._

Rapidamente o Hyuuga ativou seu byakugan e rapidamente localizou o quarto de Keyho e correu até lá. Logo que entrou no quarto viu a jovem sentada no chão em frente a uma gaveta aberta cheia de desenhos macabros. Aquilo ficava cada vez mais estranho:

-Não pode sair correndo assim! – falou sério e com compostura, tentando não demonstrar que estava um pouco irritado.

Keyho não disse nada, e envergonhada por causa de sua atitude, enfiou a cara nos desenhos. Sempre tentava se controlar, mas quando se dava conta já havia feito alguma besteira e constrangido alguém, e lá estava ela na situação mais constrangedora de todas.

X-X

Amaya quase galopava pelo corredor. Estava irritada, muito irritada. Por mais que apertasse o passo e até corresse não conseguia fazer aquele garoto parar de segui-la, e o pior era que ela era a única que estava estressada, pois apesar de antes ter demonstrado desgosto pela tarefa, agora o Uchiha estava bastante calmo e calado, com seu típico olhar indiferente e metido de sempre e a seguindo sem qualquer dificuldade.

Logo que a jovem dos cabelos violeta chegou em seu quarto tratou de fechar a porta, com toda força que tinha, na cara de Sasuke, fazendo o barulho ecoar pelo andar inteiro. Em seguida ficou olhando a porta com satisfação, depois daquilo, era impossível ele não se irritar.

Do outro lado da porta, encarando a porta ainda de modo indiferente, o Uchiha deu um suspiro quase imperceptível e abriu a porta calmamente, quase batendo a madeira na cara da garota que não esperava que ele fosse entrar tão cedo, ou melhor, esperava que ele fosse derrubar a porta. Mas para o desgosto e susto de Amaya, ele abriu a porta calmamente e entrou como se nada tivesse acontecido, embora ela jurasse que ao passar por ela o rapaz havia lançado um olhar quase que assassino:

-Onde eu posso deixar minhas coisas? – perguntou ignorando o olhar altamente enfezado da Haruki.

-Aqui ó... – Amaya forçou um sorriso doce e pegou a pequena mala de Sasuke.

O jovem não tentou resistir e deixou que ela pegasse suas coisas, quem sabe aquela pentelha havia finalmente desistido de irritá-lo, afinal, não era qualquer pessoa que via seus olhares de desagrado e mesmo assim continuava a irritá-lo. Todavia, se naquele dia Sasuke já havia feito várias de suas típicas expressões, havia feito também uma que raramente fazia: aquela expressão que era um misto de incredulidade e susto.

Quase não pôde acreditar no que havia visto, mas sim, pelo baque seco que havia acabado de escutar aquilo realmente havia acontecido. Uma sorridente Amaya havia ido até a janela, eles estavam no segundo andar, havia colocado a bolsa para fora, e com um olhar atrevido, fixado firmemente no rapaz, largou a bagagem com gosto, que caiu na grama no jardim lá em baixo:

-Prontinho! – disse sorrindo, enquanto limpava uma mão com a outra como se tivesse feito um bom trabalho.

A vontade do Uchiha era de jogá-la pela janela junto ou arremessá-la com tudo contra a parede e perguntar de modo violento porque diabos ela havia feito aquilo, mas pelo sorrisinho encapetado dela, parecia que uma reação irritada do tipo era tudo que ela queria, por isso, usando toda a força que possuía, deu de costas e saiu do quarto:

-Vem... Vou pegar minhas coisas... – disse o mais calmamente que conseguiu.

O sorriso divertido no rosto da jovem murchou e seus olhos verde-petróleo estavam em chamas, como ele ainda estava calmo?

-Vai você sozinho... – disse enquanto se jogava em sua cama e colocava os braços atrás da cabeça para relaxar.

-Por mais desagradável que seja eu não posso me separar de você, por isso você vem junto...

-E se eu não for? – disse atrevida com um sorrisinho voltando brotar em seus lábios avermelhados.

-Humph... – Sasuke murmurou.

Amaya estava tão tranqüila que nem teve tempo de reagir quando sentiu os braços do rapaz a carregarem e a colocarem em seu ombro direito, deixando-a com a cara enfiada no símbolo dos Uchiha:

-Ei! Me solta! – berrava.

-Assim que você ficar quieta! – disse enquanto saia do quarto e começava a andar pelo corredor, fingindo que nem escutava os berros dela.

-Seuu! Seuu! Seu emo lazarento me solta infeliz!

Mas não adiantava gritar, pois ele fingia não escutar, e nem espernear, já que ele era muito mais forte que ela, por isso a Haruki, com muito desgosto, admitiu derrota, mas aquilo não ficaria assim.

X-X

Mandy também andava apressada pelo corredor, deixando o pobre Naruto confuso e andando aos tropeços. Estava bastante estressada, e para piorar ainda a situação, toda hora voltava a lembrar da sensação do corpo do Uzumaki prensado ao seu, o que a deixava consideravelmente corada, por isso, andava o mais rápido possível para que ele não ficasse lado a lado com ela.

Naruto lançava um olhar "sério" para toda a decoração enquanto quase corria atrás da garota, tentava bancar o ninja sério, mas como sempre, fazia papel de bobo, e para piorar a situação ainda tinha a capacidade de perguntar para si mesmo o que havia feito de tão absurdamente errado e tentava lembrar o nome de sua protegida.

_Como era mesmo... ? Acho que eu tava conversando com o Kiba nessa hora... _

Meio limitado, parou um pouco para pensar, deixando a Sano ficar muitos passos a frente dele:

-Oi! Oiroke no jutsu-chan! Espera! – soltou aquilo de modo tão espontâneo que nem havia percebido que havia piorado ainda mais a situação.

A jovem das mechas rosa virou para trás para encará-lo. Seu rosto estava vermelho, de raiva e de vergonha:

-Isso é o cúmulo! – exclamou abrindo uma das portas e entrando.

-Ei! Ei! Oiroke no jutsu-chan! – disse enquanto entrava no quarto, apenas para se deparar com uma muito furiosa Mandy que o encarava, ele ainda não havia se tocado que não era para chamá-la assim? – Quer dizer...

Naruto corou violentamente. Dizer que esqueceu o nome dela ia ser algo muito chato, além de demonstrar incompetência, afinal, como ele poderia protegê-la se nem o nome dela havia fixado em sua memória.

_E agora...?_

A garota dos olhos azuis, tão azuis quanto os dele, deixou a expressão irritada de lado e começou a analisá-lo com cuidado. No fundo, apesar de um pouco atrapalhado ele tinha uma aura boa, e agora podia sentir que mesmo falando aquelas coisas que pioravam ainda mais a situação ele tentava se desculpar. Talvez estivesse sendo um pouco dura com ele.

Mandy suspirou levemente e levantou-se da cama, com a mão estendida para o rapaz:

-Me desculpe! Acho que fui um pouco dura com você! – falou enquanto sorria docemente – Que tal começarmos de novo? – disse para o loiro que parecia meio abobado – Sou Sano Mandy Hikari, prazer! – Naruto caiu em si e de modo amigável apertou a mão dela.

-Uzumaki Naruto! Muito prazer oiroke no jutsu-chan! – falou de modo tão animado e inocente que nem percebeu a besteira que havia feito, e só se tocou quando notou a energia maligna de irritação que saia da garota.

-Você me chamou do quê? – gritou.

-Me desculpa!

X-X

Kouya Mao andava pelo corredor com passos delicados, curtos e bem planejados, se é que isso era realmente possível. Mas essa delicadeza e lentidão toda estavam incomodando até mesmo Shikamaru, que andava muito tranqüilamente, mas em passos mais largos que a jovem.

_Tsc... Por que eu tive que pegar justo a delicadeza encarnada?_

Porém, por mais que já estivesse de saco cheio, o chuunin não podia deixar de notar o balanço que o corpo da jovem tinha ao andar.

Logo eles pararam, e ao notar que ele, mesmo que por um breve momento a havia admirado, Mao deu um sorriso elegante, porém havia algo estranho e até pervertido por trás daqueles olhos e daquelas covinhas. Logo em seguida a ruiva, com a ponta dos dedos, abriu a porta e a segurou, esperando que o rapaz entrasse antes, e assim que ele o fez, fechou a porta atrás:

-Pode colocar suas coisas ali... – disse suavemente estendendo o braço para uma cama do outro lado e um armário ali perto.

-Ah sim...

Só de pensar que teria de tirar suas poucas roupas daquela pequena mala e guardá-las no armário já lhe dava preguiça, era muita frescura para pouca coisa, pensou. Por isso, apenas deitou, sem rodeios, na cama e deixou a bolsa ali do lado:

-Toda vez que quiser ir para algum lugar é só avisar, eu estarei bem aqui, procure não sair sozinha... – orientou.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu com sua voz clara e controlada, porém seus olhos estavam quase que inconscientemente fixados naquela pequena mala jogada ao chão do lado da cama – Não vai guardar? – perguntou num tom educado, não a agradava muito ficar com coisas jogadas pelo seu quarto.

-Ah não, vou deixar aí mesmo! Trouxemos poucas coisas exatamente para... Oi! – o rapaz assustou-se a ver que a jovem havia pegado suas coisas do chão e agora havia aberto o armário para guardá-las.

A garota havia tentado se segurar, mas tudo foi em vão, se não tivesse feito isso hoje com certeza iria fazer amanhã, não suportava aquele tipo de coisa:

-Não precisava! – o rapaz teimou, tentando achar uma "brecha" para tirar a pequena mala das delicadas mãos dela.

-É o símbolo da vila de vocês? – perguntou curiosa enquanto guardava algo que deveria ser uma roupa de baixo cheia de folhas de Konoha.

-Sim... É sim! – o Nara deu um tapa na própria testa e tentou não corar muito.

_Da próxima vez... É melhor eu me apressar pra guardar minhas coisas... Garota problemática..._

X-X

-Por favor, fique à vontade, Sai-san! – Yazawa havia guiados Sai até o quarto de Sumomo – Pode deixá-la nesta cama! – apontou para uma grande cama, esperou o rapaz deitá-la e depois saiu.

_Espero que dê tudo certo..._

O branquelo olhou a garota por alguns minutos. Mesmo que sua estrutura física não fosse muito condizente, aquele era um dos seres mais frágeis que já havia em toda sua vida, mesmo dormindo, ela parecia incrivelmente tímida e insegura.

_Espero que aqui tenha alguma coisa que ajude..._

Sai trazia com ele duas mochilas, uma para roupas e outras para livros, livros e livros e para seu material de desenho. Procurou entre os livros dois, os quais achou facilmente. Ambos pareciam falar sobre comportamentos de garotas, mas um era especializado em garotas ricas, mas mesmo assim, preferiu ver o dois.

Logo Sai já estava confuso, cada um dizia uma coisa completamente diferente. O primeiro dizia que garotas tímidas eram inseguras e geralmente solitárias, por isso era necessário para qualquer interação que a pessoa lhe passasse segurança e não lhe adentrasse demais em seu espaço, e outro livro dizia que era avançar romanticamente o certo, pois garotas tímidas e ricas são sempre muito protegidas e tinha a necessidade de sentir o "calor" de uma relação de verdade. A única conclusão lógica e boa que o rapaz chegou foi que aqueles dois livros haviam sido escritos por autores completamente diferentes. E a conclusão mais imbecil que havia chegado era que, como o segundo era "especializado em garotas ricas", e por isso era mais confiável.

Logo Sai escutou alguns leves gemidos de alguém que acordava meio atordoada. Correu até a cama da garota, sentou-se ali perto dela e ficou observando ela tentar abrir os olhos. Era agora. Debruçou-se perto dela deixando seus rostos com apenas alguns poucos centímetros de distância:

-Está tudo bem agora! Você está no seu quarto... – disse de maneira forte e segura assim que ela abriu os olhos.

-Ah! Tudo bem! Estou melhor... – a voz dela estava diferente, segura e até dissimulada – E com esse corpinho grudado no meu... Eu estou muito bem! – deu um sorriso mega pervertido enquanto deslizava as mãos pela barriga de Sai, que por causa da roupa estava à mostra.

-Ei! – saiu de perto dela num pulo e corou violentamente – Não me lembro de ter isso no livro! – correu até o livro e tentou ler a parte que falava dos resultados que tal atitude podia causar.

-P*** que pariu! É um mané encalhado só! – tirou sarro dele enquanto levantava da cama – Fica lendo esses livrinhos toscos! – tirou o livro das mãos dele e jogou pro alto – Mas você é o trouxa que tem que cuidar de mim né? Por isso... Vamos fazer algo bem legal! – sorriu malignamente.

_Onde aquela garota doce foi parar?_

X-X

Freya, para o alívio de Kiba, já não falava mais nada. Estava muda, calada. Podia até estar com um olhar bastante estressado, mas só dela não gritar nos ouvidos do rapaz já era uma boa coisa:

-O cachorro fica de fora viu? – disse assim que abriu a porta.

-Mas... – estava prestes a ter um ataque nervoso, mas algo em sua mente, provavelmente a noção de competência que ele deveria ter, o fez guardar sua raiva e calar-se – Está bem... – falou bem baixo e embolado, de modo que a jovem dos cabelos ondulados quase nem escutou.

Mas havia um porém, Akamaru era uma peça muito importante para que ele lutasse, sem seu fiel companheiro ao lado sua força seria reduzida, e se algo acontecesse ali no quarto enquanto Akamaru estava no jardim e eles ali no segundo andar? Kiba pensou melhor e resolveu responder:

-Não é uma boa idéia! Sem ele não posso te proteger direito... – tentou falar sério.

-Já disse que não preciso de proteção! Será que você não escuta direito? – retrucou irritada.

-Você é realmente muito burra! – os olhos azuis da jovem se arregalaram de raiva – Você realmente acha que se vier um assassino treinado aqui para te matar você consegue se defender? – vociferou.

-Acho! – falou com uma convicção forte.

-Teimosa! - O Inuzuka a puxou pelo pulso a segurando.

-Me solta!

-Se você consegue se proteger tão bem assim solte-se de mim e eu acredito! – a desafiou

A Masoto, silenciosamente, mas queimando de ódio por dentro, fez força para tentar se livrar dele, mas nada do que fazia adiantava. Aquilo era humilhante, se tivesse força para isso jurava que o espancaria até a morte, aquele desgraçado:

-Tanto faz... – disse num tom monótono e logo em seguida, por ele ter diminuído a força, conseguiu soltar-se – Mas o cachorro ainda fica para fora! – disse com firmeza, de um jeito que deixou bem claro que com ela não teria choro nem vela.

X-X

Hinata andava quase parando, enquanto Akira mantinha seu passo, a impressão era até de que ela queria manter uma certa distância. A Hyuuga não sabia por que, mas toda vez que aquele rapaz chegava perto dela, com aquele ar de quem passava segurança, sentia algo dentro de si queimar. Naruto sempre havia sido uma pessoa que lhe dava forças, só de observá-lo ela sentia uma alegria e confiança que nunca sentia perto de outras pessoas, porém, com esse rapaz era algo diferente, não era algo que crescia dentro dela, mas algo que a envolvia, ela não sabia explicar, e para piorar, mal o conhecia, sentia-se uma boba por já estar tão encantada assim logo de cara:

-Hinata-chan? – o jovem dos cabelos castanho-avermelhados parou e olhou para trás, há garota havia simplesmente empacado no caminho e estava agora há uns quinze passos dele – Está tudo bem? – foi lentamente até ela.

-S..Sim! – disse, ficando nervosa ao vê-lo se aproximar.

-Tente ficar calma! Os ataques não são nada freqüentes! – tentou animá-la, achando que ela estava nervosa por medo de enfrentar um inimigo logo de cara.

-Eu não acho que eu seja a pessoa certa para proteger o Akira-kun... – falou bem baixinho, e quase que o jovem não a escuta.

-Por quê? – perguntou surpreso e preocupado.

-Eu mandei me soltar! – berros de uma garota podiam ser escutados pelo corredor.

-Maya-chan! – Akira virou-se para o outro lado e viu uma cena que nunca imaginou ver: A Haruki estava sendo carregada feito carga pelo Uchiha.

-Akira! – a garota gritou ao vê-lo.

-Qual é o seu problema com ela? – entrou na frente do Uchiha e perguntou descaradamente.

-Isso não lhe diz respeito... – Sasuke falou secamente o ignorando, porém, o Tsuyano não falou nada, apenas sorriu malignamente para si mesmo e depois olhou para a amiga.

-Só porque eu guardei a mochila dele... No jardim lá embaixo! – disse rindo ao lembrar-se da cena.

Para a surpresa de Sasuke, o pequeno não disse mais nada, apenas deu uma piscadela para garota, o que ele nem notou. Chegou até a achar suspeito, pois havia lido na viagem a ficha do garoto e sabia de sua personalidade encapetada, porém, não o julgava tão perigoso, afinal, tão escandaloso quanto sua protegida ele não era, e estava se comportando com Hinata, então, não devia ser muita coisa. Ledo engano:

-Vamos, Hinata-chan! – logo que o Uchiha sumiu de vista, uma forte energia pareceu tomar conta do rapaz, que pegou a kunoichi pela mão e a puxou pelo corredor – Vamos dar uma passadinha no quarto da Amaya está bem? – Hinata apenas fez que sim.

A jovem dos olhos perolados, assim que chegou ao quarto da amiga de seu protegido, apenas ficou perto da porta observando tudo que o rapaz fazia, jurava que não entendia quase nada, tudo que ele fez foi encher uma bacia de água e esperar na janela:

-Ah está ali! – disse assim que avistou a bolsa do ninja.

-Akira-kun... – Hinata aproximou-se timidamente.

-E aqui estão eles... – Amaya ainda gritava.

-O... O quê você vai fazer? – tudo começava a fazer sentido

O rapaz estava apenas esperando que ele a colocasse no chão, e então pregaria a peça. Por um momento temeu que ele não fizesse isso, mas cansado de escutar gritos em seu ouvido, Sasuke colocou a jovem dos cabelos violeta no chão e foi pegar suas coisas, até que sentiu um forte pé d´água que caiu apenas em cima dele:

-Valeu Ochibi-chan! – Amaya falou entre risos.

-De nada! – gritou – Pena que não deu tempo de passar na cozinha para pegar farinha – mas talvez haja algo a..

-Akira-kun! – logo que o rapaz saiu de perto da janela, a Hyuuga o segurou pelo braço, porém logo em seguida soltou-o, envergonhada – Is...Isso não foi legal! – pela primeira vez, mesmo que ainda em seu habitual estilo de falar, havia uma certa firmeza em sua voz.

O olhar divertido logo sumiu da expressão do garoto, ela realmente estava incomodada com aquilo, sentia-se até um pouco envergonhado, logo no primeiro dia e já havia feito aquela doce e frágil garota passar por algo desagradável para ela:

-Está bem... Eu paro... – disse um pouco sério – Estou um pouco preocupado com a Maya-chan, mas acho que ela se vira... Me desculpe por isso...

-N..Não! Tudo bem... Isso não foi nada... – falou toda corada, agora ela se sentia mal por fazê-lo se desculpar.

-Tá vendo porque você é a pessoa certa para me proteger? Conseguiu até me fazer desistir de pregar outra peça! Por isso... – sorriu para ela – Não se preocupe mais com isso!

X-X

Yuuki andava pelo corredor e com passos largos e firmes, não tinha a intenção de deixar o ruivo para trás, até porque devido aos seus 150 centímetros de altura era meio difícil, mas procurava manter uma distância com a qual pudesse se sentir ainda dona de si mesma, se é que aquela situação realmente pudesse prover isso.

Se ela não se enganava aquele rapaz deveria ser o Kazekage, mas o que de fato a intrigava era o que uma pessoa de tamanha importância estaria fazendo ali numa missão como aquela. Pensou nas mais variadas hipóteses, mas a que mais fazia sentido era que ele não deveria estar cumprindo suas funções direito:

-Você é o Kazekage não é? – perguntou sem rodeios assim que entraram no quarto.

-Sim... – Gaara respondeu num tom monótono enquanto observava aquele quarto, aquilo provavelmente seria mais complicado do que a encomenda.

-Uau! Posto importante... – comentou, e seus olhos turquesa desviaram para olhá-lo para ver se dava para conseguir alguma coisa.

O rapaz nada disse, apenas seus olhos já diziam muita coisa:

-Deve ser bastante responsabilidade! Deve ter dado muito trabalho para alcançá-lo – falava enquanto retirava do armário alguns livros que pretendia ler.

-Sim... – A jovem dos cabelos lilases já estava achando que esta era um das poucas palavras que sabia falar, e aquele modo despreocupado de quem analisava o quarto já estava a incomodando.

-Está feliz por tirar umas férias? Deve ser um trabalho árduo comparado a isso...

-Na verdade essa missão faz parte de um treinamento que a Hokage sugeriu que fizéssemos... – e de fato era, um duro treinamento para que eles conseguissem de relacionar melhor com as pessoas.

_Sabia..._

-Bem, preciso ler... – disse enquanto se deitava na cama e abria um livro de economia, precisava se atualizar.

-Está entardecendo... Logo escurece... – o ruivo comentou ao olhar pela janela, e logo depois olhou para ela – Você deveria tomar banho antes de anoitecer, afinal, é a única parte do dia em que não poderei ficar observando você, e a noite é quando a maioria dos ataques acontecem... – disse de modo sério, responsável, e o mais educado que pôde, sentia-se meio constrangido em tocar num assunto assim, mas não deixou nem um pingo desse constrangimento transparecer.

A expressão de Yuuki era de profundo desgosto misturado com algo como não-acredito-nisso. Fechou o livrou com força e o encarou irritada. Até nisso esse povo achava que podia mandar? Era o cúmulo:

-Claro! – sorriu cinicamente – Já estou indo, afinal eu AMO quando me mandam nos meus horários de coisas "tão" importantes... Aliás, quando é melhor para eu calçar meus sapatos de novo?

Pensou em umas 500 formas de continuar a retrucar, porém algo no Kazekage a deixou calada e fulminando de raiva. Ele parecia nem ter ligado para o que ela havia falado, apenas encarava o cenário pela janela com aquela expressão calma e controlada de quem não se abate com nada. Aquilo chegava a ser invejável.

"_Ótimo..."_

Contrariada, pois de fato havia sim uma lógica no que ele havia dito, a Tanizawa pegou umas roupas limpas no armário e foi até o banheiro do quarto pisando tão forte no chão como se quisesse deixar buracos por onde passava.

X-X

Saori, ao contrário de muitas de suas colegas, andava o mais devagar possível e o motivo era simples. Toda vez que se dava conta Shino estava há uns cinco passos atrás dela, por isso, sempre que notava, acalmava o passo para ver se ele a alcançava, embora isso não acontecesse. Mas incapacidade de andar na mesma velocidade que ela não parecia ser o motivo:

-Por que você só anda atrás de mim? – perguntou docemente – Vem do meu lado? – disse sorrindo.

-Assim é melhor... – respondeu com sua voz meio abafada por causa do traje que usava – Devemos manter sempre uma certa distância de vocês...

A Fujiwara arregalou os olhos surpresa:

-Por quê? – perguntou logo em seguida.

-Respeito...

-Que besteira! – retrucou – Vem, eu prefiro muito mais que você ande lado a lado comigo! – disse indo até ele e o pegando pela mão, porém, não conseguiu fazer com que ele se mexesse - O que eu faço para você se mexer? – perguntou simpática, porém, não obteve resposta.

Sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada pela tentativa falha, a jovem dos cabelos negros continuou a andar, mas atenta para ver se ele não havia ficado no mesmo local:

-Então, o que gosta de fazer? – perguntou enquanto andava e olhava para trás.

-Uhm... – murmurou, não respondendo.

-A capital é muito diferente da vila? – resolveu mudar de assunto ao notar que ele não iria falar muito dele mesmo.

-Sim.

-Ouvi dizer que lá é bem menor, mas é bem gostoso de se morar... Acha que vai sentir falta...?

Mais uma vez ele não respondeu, e mesmo para ela, que era sempre calma e carismática aquilo estava passando a irritar. Talvez quando chegassem ao seu quarto eles pudessem conversar sobre alguma outra coisa nem que fosse como ele iria arrumar suas coisas no armário.

Logo que chegaram ao cômodo, ela logo se apressou a ajudá-lo, mas parecia que ele nem precisava, pois em silêncio, mas educadamente, tirava dela todo o trabalho que ela queria ter ajudando a guardar suas coisas:

-Uma mosca? – disse espantada ao ver uma voando pelo quarto, exigentes como os pais dos alunos eram, nunca havia visto quase nenhum inseto por ali mesmo a escola ficando no meio da mata.

-Parece que Uchiha Sasuke e Haruki Amaya estão tendo problemas...

-Maya-chan... – Saori suspirou pesadamente – O que será que ela aprontou?

X-X

Kakashi demorou um pouco para terminar de dar as instruções para aqueles que ficariam de guarda no colégio, demorou, pelo menos, tempo suficiente para preocupar-se se não estava abusando da paciência de Himeko, porém, assim que olhou para ela, com aqueles olhos verdes vidrados de curiosidade no que estava acontecendo, chegou à conclusão de que se preocupava à toa:

-Podem ir. – ordenou a todos, que no segundo seguinte não estavam mais lá – Vamos indo? – perguntou para a garota dos cabelos dourados, que logo em seguida pulou do degrau no qual estava sentada e tomou o caminho para entrar no prédio do dormitório.

-Legal... – comentou sobre a reunião, enquanto andava viradas de costas para poder falar com o jounin que estava atrás dela – Nunca tinha visto uma reunião de ninjas! – falou animada.

-Himeko-sama, por favor olhe para frente quando estiver andand... – há alguns segundos atrás ele já estava imaginando-a levar um tombo por andar distraída daquele jeito, e ali estava sua previsão concretizada, porém, ela nunca chegou ao chão, pois o Hatake a segurou agilmente antes disso.

-É que fica difícil conversar se você ficar atrás de mim... – falou inocentemente como se nem tivesse levado um quase tombo.

Kakashi respirou fundo, era melhor andar lado a lado com ela mesmo, talvez de próxima vez não dê para pegá-la antes dela cair no chão.

-Vocês sabem fazer aqueles justsu muito maneiros que são assim... e assim e... – ela fazia gesto exagerados com os braços que o jounin julgou serem imitações de explosões e coisa do tipo.

-Hai, hai... – ela o bombardeava tanto de perguntas que ele já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia falado aquilo.

-Chegamos! – exclamou alegremente escancarando a porta do quarto e se jogando na cama, bagunçando todo o acolchoado sobre ela – O que a gente vai fazer agora? – perguntou animada, para o desespero de Kakashi, que estava crente que iria poder descansar um pouco depois de toda a viagem e a confusão, mas aparentemente para ela, ter um ninja por perto era algo tão raro e "divertido" que ela não iria querer desperdiçar nenhum minuto.

-Vamos ver... – o jounin passou os olhos pelo quarto até que achou na escrivaninha alguns livros que provavelmente tratavam de matérias da escola – Vamos estudar! – falou fingindo animação – Não dá para uma princesa ter notas baixas...! – pegou os livros e trouxe até ela, que por um momento ficou calada e até envergonhada.

-Meu pai fala a mesma coisa... – apesar de não estar irritada nem nada, sentia a humilhação que a coisa passava – Mas as minhas notas são sempre excepcionais então nem precisa! – arrancou do meio dos livros um papel todo amassado que depois o Hatake reconheceu como sendo o boletim dela, e realmente ela possuía notas boas.

-Mas sempre é bom estudar um pouco mais... – empurrou um dos livros para ela, que não teve escolha a não ser pelo menos fingir por um tempo que lia alguma coisa.

A cada dez segundos Himeko desviava o olhar para ver o que Kakashi estava fazendo, e para sua surpresa ele também estava lendo um livro, porém, nada que ela pudesse dizer que era educativo:

-Que livro é esse? – perguntou enfiando a cara ali para tentar ler.

-Nada que seja para a sua idade... – fechou o livro rapidamente e sorriu por trás da máscara tentando convencê-la.

-Tenho 18... – ela falou séria e inocente, ainda não havia notado que estava sendo tratada feito criança. – Parece legal sobre o que é?

Tudo que o Hatake queria para essa missão era que seus subordinados causassem o menor número de confusões possíveis, mas aquela situação ali com a Ryuu estava tão complicada, que quando escutou Amaya gritando com Sasuke chegou até a dar graças aos céus por uma briga já ter se iniciado:

-Maya-chan! – a garota exclamou.

-Bem, parece que temos uma confusão para resolver...

_**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FIM++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**_

_Aeww! Esse foi o fim de mais um cap! Espero que tenham gostado! Foi meio duro de escrever, como eu ainda não estou acostumada com as fichas tenho que ficar checando elas toda hora! Mas enfim, isso sempre acontece é inevitável! O importante é que cada dia que passa eu gosto mais e mais delas...xD To tão envolvida que vocês acreditam que semana passada, só pra tentar entrar mais na personalidade delas, comecei a interpretá-las...? Sim, eu sou uma pessoa muito estranha quando eu quero!_

_**Respondendo os reviews:**_

**VioletaNegra: **_Então, lembra que eu disse que algumas personagens eu não pude colocar com o par que ficava perfeito e sim com a "segunda opção"? Sua personagem foi um desses casos, o que, aliás, foi uma decisão difícil! Desde que li a ficha pensei no Sai! Mas pra rearranjar e deixar todo mundo dentro ela ficou com o Neji! Mas sabe que agora nem sinto muito mais isso de "casal quase perfeito"? Já ando tendo várias idéias e acho que fiz uma boa escolha mesmo! Pois estou louca para escrever cenas do Neji tendo de cuidar de alguém com tantas alterações na personalidade...xD_

**Fer Uchiha: **_De nada...xD Sua ficha tava ótima! E logo que li pensei no Sasuke! Sim, sim, é difícil fazer as amizades! Mas eu acho que vale a pena...! Gosto de escrever sobre a interação das fichas! ( e acredite, é difícil pra mim também, já que é uma informação pra ser usada de uma vez...^^ )_

**Harmonet: **_Sim, sim, é difícil agradar a todos...xD Especialmente quando sua ficha é de uma personagem mais madura que está no meio da pirralhada...! Mas pelo que eu vi tem gente que se dá bem com sua personagem sim...^^ Deu até pra montar um grupinho( porque não adianta, escola, por mais que meio mundo se dê bem, existem grupos! )_

**Hiina-Chan: **_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! E fico feliz que as personalidades tenham ficado evidentes e boas! Acho que essa é uma parte que me preocupa muuuito numa fic...x_x Gosto de fazer tudo o mais próximo do original! Mesmo isso sendo meio difícil...Nossa, se não fosse o Akira acho que teria um troço! Tava louca por fichas de garotos também, se eu não tivesse recebido nenhuma ia ficar deprê ( brincadeira...xD )_

**Kibette-nee-chan: **_Muuuito obrigada! Sim, ela ficou com o Shino! Afinal ele precisa de alguém que nem ela né? Quem sabe ele começa a falar mais...xD_

**Pinkuiro: **_Huahuah! Sim, ela ficou com o Sai! Que foi o personagem qualitativamente mais concorrido! ( numericamente foi o Gaara! )! Relaxa, as amizades praticamente todas bateram uma com as outras! ( o que é muito divertido de ver ) Não há necessidade de mudar nada...!_

**Miiih-chan:**_ Relaxa, sem problema demorar pra mandar reviews! Até porque eu demoro pra postar né?*se mata*_

**Lilly Angel88: **_Sem problemas! Eu sei o que é ter o tempo sugado por esse tipo de coisa...! Também acho... Afinal, tinha que ser o Naruto...xD Achei que o povo ia achar estranho a cena, mas teve boa aceitação...!_


	4. Avisooo!

_**Aviso: **__Sinto muito desapontá-los, mas este não é um novo cap...! Mas enfim, vocês devem estar me perguntando "Por que você postou essa porcaria então?". É simples! Eu só queria avisar que eu NÃO larguei a fic e que essa semana não terá cap novo por dois motivos:_

_1- A tia aqui não está muito bem e pra piorar está atolada de coisas para fazer! Como eu tenho uma audição no fim do mês eu estou estudando feito louca! Então até lá peço para que tenham paciência comigo! Pois por causa disso pode demorar um pouquinho! _

_2- Alguns autores de ficha ainda não mandaram review. Antes que alguém leve pro outro lado, não, isso não é uma vingança! É que eu realmente queria saber como eles acham que estou lidando com as fichas e bláblá, pois se algo estiver errado depois do próximo cap não tem mais volta! E eu não gosto de deixar as personagens nada a ver com o que a pessoa que criou pensou! ( claro, se alguém abandonar a fic ou o PC dela ficar 5892580 meses no conserto e ela não puder mandar review,eu não vou deixar de escrever! ) Por isso, vou esperar mais um pouco!_

_Mais uma vez! Me desculpem por isso! Mas eu realmente queria deixar claro que não larguei a fic e não pretendo! O que acontece é que as atualizações não serão tãão rápidas e talz!_

_Obrigada pela atenção! Até a próxima!_


End file.
